


They Only Kiss Three Times

by lizbobjones



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, First Kiss, Jack Kline (background), M/M, Mary Winchester (Background) - Freeform, Sam Winchester (background) - Freeform, canonverse, complete and utter fluffy garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizbobjones/pseuds/lizbobjones





	They Only Kiss Three Times

They only kiss three times.

The first is after a messy hunt. Sam is burning bodies around the back of the barn and Dean sits in the car with Cas, freshly healed but being fussed over about concussion anyway. Dean takes Cas’s face in his hands and presses his assurance he’s okay against his lips, soft, lingering long enough to make it clear there’s no mistake. They pull apart and sit in a smiling silence until Sam returns.

The second is a day later, home again and Dean drags Cas out to the bar, where they sit and talk about anything but that kiss, though their shoulders touch and their hands brush on the top of the table. Dean gets up and sharks pool for a few rounds, then makes a hasty retreat, laughing and bumping against Cas as they walk back to the Bunker. At the door Cas pulls him in by his collar, and Dean laughs against his mouth, can’t explain what’s so funny to Sam when they come down the stairs, and ducks away to bed still grinning.

The third, he swings by the library where Cas is sitting alone in the morning, bends to kiss him chastely, and then heads out, waving. He drives half an hour one way, speeding more than he means to. His hard-earned cash is spent in a pawn shop and then he’s speeding half an hour back the other way.

Everyone else is awake and researching in the library when Dean gets back. Mary looks up and asks him where he was, but Dean shrugs and smiles at her, hauling a chair over from the other table to take the end, since Jack’s bagged the spot beside Cas. He fumbles in his pocket with one hand and picks Cas’s hand up from where he’s been holding the pages of his book flat. Sam is the last to look up, too late to catch more than Dean wordlessly sliding a silver ring onto Cas’s hand, blushing and looking away.

Cas holds up his hand, turning it this way and that, before he lurches to his feet, hauling Dean with him, and kisses him deeply.

They only kissed three times before the rest of their lives.


End file.
